Ou comment avoir des idées de merde
by Teke Adam
Summary: [post chap 120] Quand Mina vient à poser la question critique à Midoriya quant à ses activités de couple, celui-ci ne sait plus comment se comporter. Bon, il va essayer... et puis, Bakugou n'a pas l'air contre. En fait, ça devient même carrément bizarre...
1. Chapter 1

Alors j'ai écrit ça d'une traite, j'ai laissé mes idées aller, comme ça, je sais pas ce que ça donnera. Je vous laisse juger.. (l'angoisse)

x-x-x

"Alors, vous avez couché ensemble ?"

"... hein ?"

Horrifié, je regarde Mina, plateau en mains. D'ailleurs, il ne lui faudra pas plus de quelques secondes pour le poser à côté de celui de Todoroki, dont les sourcils se froncent.

"Toi et Bakugou. Hé, faut être aveugle pour pas cramer que vous batifolez depuis votre petite dispute."

"N-n'importe quoi," je bafouille, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. J'entends Ida soupirer. Par contre, Ochako ne se retient pas d'avoir un léger rire. "Il n'y a rien entre nous. On avait juste besoin de... de s'expliquer," je rajoute un peu plus doucement. Les souvenirs de notre combat et de notre conversation me refont agréablement surface.

C'était bien la première fois que j'arrivais à communiquer avec lui. Il a suffit qu'il soit dans une situation de mal-être pour exploser, et me balancer tout ce qu'il pouvait porter sur le coeur. Et de ce fait, accepter d'entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire.

J'ai perdu. Certes. Mais... ma victoire a été celle de nouer un tout nouveau lien avec mon ami. Avec cette personne que j'ai si longtemps admiré... et que j'admire toujours, bien entendu. Ca n'est pas près de changer.

"Bon, ok," elle rétorque soudainement. "J'vous ai vus. Alors arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. Par contre, je veux toutes les informations sur votre petit couple. Les disputes ? Vous utilisez vos alters lorsque vous couchez ens-"

"Ca suffit," la coupe Ida. "On a pas besoin de parler de ça à table. Ni d'en parler tout court."

Je le remercie dans un soupir. Mais le regard que Ochako me porte tend à me... déranger. Légèrement. Je me sens rougir un peu plus - comme si c'était possible !

"Alors vous sortez vraiment ensemble ?" elle demande d'un ton détaché. Détaché de la réalité, en vérité. Quelque chose ne va pas. Elle se ressaisit, secouant négativement la tête. "Non- pardon, je n'ai pas à demander-"

"Non," je réponds, ignorant le sourire carnassier de Mina. Comment une si jolie fille peut-elle être aussi effrayante ? D'ailleurs, elle n'a rien pu voir. Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi ! Même si je perds contenance - bon sang, elle arrive à me mettre mal à l'aise, j'y peux rien ! Et en plus, elle joue là dessus-

"C'est Bakugou qui t'a demandé de garder le secret ?"

"Mina, si il te dit qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble... c'est que ce n'est pas le cas," dit doucement mon amie. Et je vois le visage de la fille à l'acide perdre son sourire, esquissant à la place une mimique désolée.

"Ouais, t'as peut-être bien raison. J'abandonne pour aujourd'hui. Midoriya..."

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil, avant de se lever de table - probablement pour aller prendre place avec ses copains. Quant à moi, j'ai la sensation que mes joues ne se calmeront jamais. J'y pose mes mains, contrastant froidement avec la chaleur de mon visage.

"C'est quoi son problème," grogne Todoroki.

"J'en sais rien..." je réponds, curieux à ce sujet. Parce que... elle n'a pas tout à fait tord. Enfin, il n'y avait rien à voir, je le répète. Elle a juste joué sa carte gagnate, et voilà.

"Elle aime bien tout savoir," explique Ochako. "Moi-même, j'en ai été la victime..." elle avoue d'un ton blasé. Mais elle a un petit sourire.

"A quel sujet ?"

"Euh." Et voilà qu'elle se met à piquer un fard. "Je-je- à propos de- d'un truc de fille ! Rien d'important... bon, mangeons !"

Surprenant. Je la regarde, amusé, tandis qu'elle se concentre sur son repas. Alors je l'imite, tentant de passer outre les questions quelque peu gênantes de Mina.

J'en profite pour vous faire un petit topo.

En fait... ça doit faire un bon mois depuis qu'on s'est battus l'un contre l'autre, et donc depuis l'examen pour devenir un héros provisoire. Lentement, il a commencé à m'adresser la parole de lui-même - et je vous laisse imaginer à quel point j'ai pu être heureux. Terriblement surpris, mais carrément aux anges. Un petit conseil par ci, caché derrière une excuse bidon. Une simple interpelation. Bon, généralement, ça finissait par un regard un peu agacé. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris la signification de ce comportement, mais au moins, il n'y a plus d'insulte, plus de critique. Il ne m'envoie plus bouler comme il avait pu le faire il y a encore peu de temps.

La communication est encore difficile. Il ne répond pas à mes sourires. Mais la haine se transforme lentement en quelque chose de différent. Son regard change.

Alors autant vous le dire franchement, j'en ai profité. A la moindre occasion, j'ai appris à lui sourire. Un vrai sourire. Pas mes mimiques à moitié tétanisées où je tentais de faire passer mon existence un minimum correctement aux yeux d'une personne qui me haïssait de tout son être. Puis je me suis risqué à le saluer, comme je dirais bonjour à Ochako, Ida, ou tout autre personne non susceptible de m'envoyer son poing entre les deux yeux.

La première fois, ça a soufflé toute la classe. Kachan s'est énervé tout seul - pas contre moi. Contre les autres. C'est... je pense que c'est là où j'ai eu un déclic - le sentiment d'avoir mis un pied dans son monde. C'était comme... un sentiment d'appartenance ?

Ouais.

Puis, il y a... peut-être deux semaines, même pas. Je l'ai invité à venir marcher avec moi. Après les cours. Ouais bon, il a refusé net. Puis il a tiré une grimace, avant de s'adoucir et d'accepter.

Alors je lui ai parlé. J'ai beaucoup parlé de lui. J'ai peut-être trop insisté sur l'admiration que je lui porte. Sur mes souvenirs, ma propre vision des choses. Je voulais qu'il comprenne : je ne l'ai jamais pris de haut, je ne l'ai jamais jugé. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, il est celui qui a su enflammer mon coeur. All Might était innaccessible. Mais Kacchan...

Mais pourtant, il m'a demandé de rentrer. Enfin... "J'en ai assez. Rentrons." Je l'ai mal pris. Je me suis senti stupide, honteux, et tout ce que vous voulez d'autres qui puissent s'approcher du malaise que n'importe qui aurait pu ressentir.

Le chemin s'est fait dans le silence. Nos mains se font frôlées. J'ai senti mon coeur se serrer, tandis que lui n'a pas eu la moindre réaction. C'est une victoire, non ? C'est ce que je me suis dit. Je me console des moindres petits détails.

Nous sommes rentrés à l'internat. Il m'a suivi jusqu'à ma chambre, tout naturellement - je n'ai pas fait de commentaire là dessus. Je savais bien que notre relation ne tenait qu'à un fil - ou non, pas vraiment notre relation. Juste l'instant présent. Chaque instant présent, avec lui, ne tient qu'à un fil. La moindre erreur-

Non. Non, c'est terminé tout ça. Mes erreurs, il les accepte, à présent.

Son regard a fait le tour de la pièce. Il a eu un rire moqueur en constatant le débordement de goodies concernant All Might - poster, tapis, figurines, et j'en passe.

"Sérieux."

"Tu- tu sais bien que-"

"Ouais. Mais j'aurais jamais imaginé que tu amènerais tout ici. T'as aucune pudeur ou quoi ?" il s'est moqué lourdement. Il s'est avancé dans la pièce, analysant du regard chaque élément. J'ai un soupir de soulagement au fait d'avoir eu l'excellente idée de la ranger le matin-même. "Tu dis que tu m'admires, mais..."

Il s'est interrompu. Et là, j'ai pu dénoter un malaise dans ses yeux. Il semblait réfléchir. Alors j'ai décidé que c'était ma chance. Ma chance de l'atteindre un peu plus profondément.

"Kacchan..."

J'aurais voulu poser la question sur son interrogation soudaine. J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai approché ma main de sa joue, mais je ne l'ai pas touchée. J'avais peur qu'il me fuit à ce moindre contact.

Je me suis hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. C'est là qu'il a décidé qu'il devrait peut-être se réveiller. Mais il a eu une seconde d'hésitation. J'en ai profité pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Et ça aurait pu être la pire connerie de ma vie. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre en me repoussant brutalement. Et j'ai été incapable de lire les émotions dans son regard. J'ai cru y percevoir de la déception. Du dégoût. De la colère.

Les dents serrées, il m'est passé à côté. La porte a claqué à son départ.

Moi, j'étais trop sous le choc de mon propre comportement pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Alors je me suis assis. J'ai mis quelques minutes, avant de me décider à aller faire mes devoirs. J'ai sauté le repas. J'avais peur de le croiser.

C'est Ida qui, un peu plus tard, m'amena de quoi manger - tout en me réprimandant, bien sûr, d'être resté ici au lieu de venir manger ! J'ai donné l'excuse des devoirs, et il a accepté - mais c'est la dernière fois. "Promis", je lui ai répondu.

Mais le lendemain, c'était exactement le même problème - non, j'allais devoir passer la journée à ses côtés. C'était encore pire, en fait. J'étais de retour dans mes angoisses à son égard.

Puis finalement, les choses ont été... surprenantes. Il avait l'air de me faire la gueule. Mais pas de m'en vouloir. Il m'ignorait, sans s'emporter pour autant.

Il lui aura fallu deux jours pour qu'il accepte de m'adresser la parole. Il est revenu taper à la porte de ma chambre. Je lui ai ouvert - il m'a poussé à l'intérieur, avant de la refermer. Puis il s'est assis sur mon lit, sans un mot.

A ce moment là, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser. Mon estomac aussi. J'avais des papillons en pagaille. C'était bizarre. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel à ses côtés - mais l'idée de l'avoir embrassé... et d'avoir envie de recommencer- non. J'en avais envie, mais c'était impossible.

Puis... pourquoi ?

"J'arrive pas à te comprendre," il m'a sorti brutalement. Je me suis contracté de la tête aux pieds. Sa voix n'était pas mauvaise, mais pas agréable non plus. "Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, hein ?"

"Je- je sais pas. J'en ai eu envie, et-"

"Ne confonds pas l'admiration et les sentiments passagers."

Je n'ai pas eu de mal à saisir sa vision des choses.

"... je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser All Might..."

"Encore heureux !" il a explosé, me faisant sursauter. "Ne recommence pas. C'est tout."

"... pardon."

Je pensais qu'il serait parti suite à ça. La conversation était close. Mais on est restés là, plantés. A se fixer bêtement. Etait-ce le bon moment pour l'embrasser ? Peut-être que les choses auraient radicalement changé. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que j'en brûlais d'envie. Le toucher, établir un contact...

"Kacchan..." je commence - mais ce fut le déclic pour lui.

"Bonne nuit."

Il a tourné les talons.

Et suite à ça, franchement, j'ai du mal à ne pas penser à lui. De... _cette_ manière. Celle où mon coeur s'emballe pour un regard, pour une parole.

Alors c'est pour ça que, aujourd'hui, Mina qui vient me poser la question quant à la nature de ma relation avec lui... ben ça me laisse un peu perplexe. L'instinct féminin serait-il aussi puissant ?

"Deku... tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge."

"Peut-être que tu devrais monter te reposer avant le prochain cours," me conseille Ida.

"Ah, ouais... peut-être que je suis un peu fatigué," je tente de me justifier, mal à l'aise. Et le regard de Todoroki qui pèse sur moi à pour effet de me faire rougir davantage. Ses yeux sont perçants. Comme si-

"Tu es amoureux de Mina ?"

...

Enorme silence.

Avant que je n'explose de rire.

"Toujours aussi blagueur, Todoroki !"

"Je ne blaguais-"

"Tu ne cesseras jamais de nous surprendre. Ahahahah !"

Enfin bref, c'était parti pour taquiner un peu notre ami. Cette petite apartée m'aura permis de remettre un peu mes idées en ordre, et d'oublier les commentaires de notre camarade de classe.

x-x-x

"K-Kacchan !"

Oh, je vais mourir de honte. Il me lance un regard entre l'agacement et... l'agacement. Oh merde. Voilà. Je suis juste en train de le gonfler un peu plus chaque jour. Et de foutre en l'air ce début de relation plus ou moins "potable" qu'on a réussi à construire. C'est à dire une relation dépourvue d'insultes et de coups.

"Quoi ?"

Armé de sa serviette de bain, et de son pyjama, je saisis un peu mieux le contexte.

"Ah- ri-rien du tout. Je te-"

"Tu veux dire que tu m'as dérangé pour rien me dire ?"

J'ai une grimace. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est redevenu méchant, tout d'un coup ?! Je l'ai poussé à bout ? Mais quel abruti !

"Pardon, Kacchan ! Je- on parlera plus tard."

"Non, maintenant."

"N-non."

"Deku."

"Non !"

"De-ku."

Il hache les syllabes, menaçant. Sa mâchoire se tend. Il ne rigole pas. Il est vraiment fâché. J'ai la sensation de me retrouver face au Kacchan qui me déteste. C'est désagréable. Ca me fait peur.

"Ben..."

"Mh ?"

Il se rapproche doucement de moi. Son aura de négativité m'aurait forcé à plier bagages il y a de ça pas très longtemps, mais aujourd'hui, elle est connotée par autre chose. Finalement, ça a plutôt l'air de... l'amuser, plus que de réellement l'énerver. Ses lèvres sont tordues dans un sourire délicatement mauvais.

C'est encore pire, en fait.

"Je- au sujet de- du... du..." Je désigne mes lèvres. Quant à lui, son sourire retombe. Merde. "J'étais sérieux, Kacchan."

"Je te l'ai dit-"

"Si tu refuses de me croire avec ça, alors faisons-le !"

Je plaque mes mains contre ma bouche, horrifié. Que- quoi- pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu- non, non. C'est Mina. J'ai trop ressassé ce qu'elle a dit. Oh mon Dieu.

"... faire... quoi ?"

Mon cerveau a dû se déconnecter. J'en sais rien. Je l'attrape par le poignet pour qu'il me suive jusqu'à ma chambre. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je suis sérieux. Que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire d'admiration.

Je le sens réticent à me suivre, mais il finit par céder. Peut-être par curiosité. Mon coeur me fait mal.

On arrive face à ma porte, que j'ouvre d'une main maladroite.

"R-rentre. S'il te plaît." Il m'obéit, suspicieux. Je referme derrière nous. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? "Si- si on couche ensemble, tuacceptesdemecro..."

Mes mots n'arrivent plus à sortir correctement de ma bouche. J'ai les jambes flageolantes. Quant à Kacchan, il affiche un sourire des moins rassurants du monde.

"Okay. Faisons ça. Allonge-toi."

"Hein ?"

Il défait sa ceinture - et me questionnant sur le fonctionnement de mes jambes, je vais à reculons vers mon lit, où je m'assieds comme une loque. Je suis effrayé. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ni comment, d'ailleurs. Tout est flou. Je suis censé réagir comment ?

Il s'installe à côté de moi, et m'attrape le poignet avec une brutalité alarmante. Mon Dieu. Je vais mourir. Quoi qu'il se passe, je vais mourir. Je regarde Kacchan, dont l'expression semble un peu plus sérieuse.

"Je vais t'attacher, et aller prendre ma douche. Je t'assure que si cette ceinture a la moindre égraniture, je te **tue**. Compris ?"

Je hoche la tête, tremblant. Aaah bordel ! Mais quel abruti je suis ! Il va me tuer dans tous les cas, j'en suis sûr. Je ne vais pas survivre. Pardon maman. Je ne mourrai pas en héros.

Et je regarde ses mains faire - clairement, il fait preuve de maladresse. J'ai une grimace lorsqu'il serre la ceinture, sentant le froid de la barre du lit contre ma peau.

Puis il se relève, récupérant ses affaires. Il ne se retourne pas vers moi. Pas un regard, pas une parole - il s'éclipse de la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Alors je me retrouve en tête à tête avec moi-même. Pourquoi je suis allé jusque là pour lui faire saisir la profondeur de mes sentiments ? C'est normal qu'il doute de moi. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à le convaincre.

C'est étrange, hein ? En y repensant, on a goûté à des dangers qui auraient pu nous séparer. Peut-être qu'au fond, ça m'effraie. J'ai peur de le perdre avant d'avoir pu lui prouver que ce que je porte en mon coeur n'est pas le résultat d'une simple admiration, mais... autre chose.

Mon comportement est stupide.

Je m'en veux. Par pur égoïsme, je mets notre début de relation, déjà branlante, complètement sur la scelette. Et le fait qu'il ait accepté ne pr-

Euh. Stop. Il a accepté. Il a accepté ?!

Je prends une longue respiration.

Comment ça va se passer, hein ? Non, j'ai pas envie d'y penser. C'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est juste que je... je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Je suis complètement perdu. Je voudrais juste qu'il écoute, et accepte mes sentiments. Enfin... plutôt, ce simple baiser sorti de nul part. Puis on brûle pas un peu les étapes, là ?! Je sais que c'est moi qui lui ai dit - bon sang, mes sentiments à son égard me rendent complètement stupide ou quoi ? Je ne suis même plus capable d'avoir une réflexion _normale_ ? Y'a que dans les manga où tout se fait en un clin d'oeil ! Et on est pas dans un manga !

Je me mors la lèvre, avant de porter un regard sur mon poignet emprisonné. Il a des tendances S ou quoi ? De sa part, ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout. Mais franchement, j'ai pas envie de savoir jusqu'à où il serait capable d'aller à ce niveau là.

J'essaie de me rasseoir, mais il n'a pas lésiné pour serrer la ceinture. Le moindre mouvement me pince la peau.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire en attendant ? Je ne peux, ne veux, ni n'ose faire quoi que ce soit, de toute manière. Juste attendre qu'il revienne.

Et les minutes passent. Très peu, en réalité. Kacchan revient rapidement. Il n'a plus ses affaires de douche, et porte toujours les mêmes vêtements. Je suppose qu'il est simplement parti les ranger. Il a changé d'avis ?

Il referme la porte derrière lui.

Mon coeur s'affole.

"Hé, Deku."

Sa voix est dure. J'ai un frisson d'angoisse. Je repense au fait qu'il va me tuer. Je lui ai proposé quelque chose de tellement indécent qu'il va simplement me tuer en fait. Ca expliquerait pourquoi il a accepté. Et il veut me torturer avant.

Le matelas s'affaisse sous son poids. Je n'ose pas le regarder.

Il m'envoie une claque. Puissante. Ca ne vaut pas ses coups de poing, mais là, l'effet de surprise y est.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça !"

"Qu- quoi ?"

Je le regarde, choqué.

"D'où tu peux me proposer de coucher avec toi pour me prouver je ne sais quoi ?!"

Il a l'air sincèrement en colère. Non... il y a toujours cette forme de déception dans son regard. Je serre les dents, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais quelle connerie ! Je me déteste. Je me déteste tellement. Mes joues se retrouvent, contre mon gré, rapidement inondées.

Comment j'ai pu céder aussi facilement à l'inquiétude ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à un autre moyen ? Mina m'a échauffé l'esprit. Mais j'ai perdu pied, et je viens de me ridiculiser devant la personne que j'aime. Mais complètement.

"Bien sûr que tu pleures, crétin ! T'es débile ou quoi ?"

Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Combien de fois All Might m'a-t-il dit de ne pas pleurnicher comme ça... mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux. Ca coule tout seul ! J'ai beau tout essayé, mais quand ça commence à sortir, ça ne s'arrête plus.

Kacchan me libère, toujours avec cette même incertitude dans son geste. Il inspecte rapidement mon poignet, avant de le reposer sur le matelas.

"Ca, c'était pour la petite blague," il se justifie, un peu plus calmement. Mais ça ne va pas durer. "Ca t'apprendra à dire des bêtises, imbécile."

Je renifle. Je me sens misérable. J'ai pas réfléchi.

"Alors tu me crois, maintenant ?"

Qu'au moins, ça serve à quelque chose. Il ne me répond pas. J'ai envie... j'ai envie de caresser sa j- oh, merde. En fait je suis en train de caresser sa joue. Pourquoi je ne contrôle plus rien ?!

"D-désolé !" je m'excuse, rétractant ma main dans un geste craintif.

"Deku..." il grogne, passablement énervé. J'ai le réflexe de me protéger au visage - il appuie ses mains contre ses bras, me cognant au passage dans le nez. "Tu me proposes de coucher avec toi, mais par contre t'as peur de me toucher ?! Y'a quoi qui tourne pas rond dans ta tête de trou du cul ?!"

Je l'ai dit que ça n'allait pas durer !

"T'es pas clair non plus !" je rétorque, le repoussant. "Tu ne réponds même pas à mes questions !"

"Attends, tu me fais un coup complètement tordu, et tu veux qu'en plus je réponde à tes putains de questions ?! Mais va te faire foutre !"

... je reste silencieux, perturbé. Comment je suis censé le gérer, au juste ?! Au moins, ça a eu le mérite de me calmer. Même si, à l'opposé, lui-même est agité d'une colère que je n'arrive plus à suivre.

Il a un soupir, basculant sur le côté pour s'allonger à côté de moi.

"Je ne te crois pas. Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat. Et j'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi non plus." Ca, c'est fait. "A quoi tu pensais, hein ?! Nerd à la con ! Tu peux malmener ton corps à ta guise, c'est ton putain de problème ! Mais garde ton esprit intact, Deku." Je me redresse, de sorte à pouvoir voir son visage. Il a l'air gêné. Gêné et agacé à la fois. "Putain, si un jour on m'aurait dit que je vivrais une scène pareille avec toi, j't'aurais tué sur-le-champ."

"C'est gênant."

"Alors sois gêné. Et ne recommence jamais ce genre de conneries. Que ce soit avec moi ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce que je ne te le pardonnerai pas."

Je le regarde. Mes idées sont bien plus claires, au moins. Parfois, guidé par une forme de désespoir, on est capable de tout, même du pire. Mais j'ai la chance d'être tombé sur une personne qui a pour but de prendre soin des gens - à sa manière, certes...

Mais ça le rend attentif. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte, au moins, de l'impact qu'il pourra avoir sur des milliers de vie ? Il en a déjà un immense sur la mienne. Bon, le caractère de merde en moins ne serait pas de trop, mais il ne faut pas non plus abuser.

"Kacchan... je peux t'embrasser ?"

J'aurais dû, dès le début, lui demander. Il ne répond pas immédiatement. Il me lorgne de ses yeux perçants. Avant de fixer mon mur, et de hausser les épaules.

"J'te dois bien ça," il râle.

Il n'a pas l'air ravi. Mais je m'en moque. Autorisation en poche, je me penche sur lui. Cependant, je m'arrête à mi-chemin. Parce qu'il se redresse. Je le sens glisser sa main dans ma nuque, et m'attirer avec une absence complète de douceur. Nos regards se croisent une demi-seconde - je ferme les yeux, avant de venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

Le contact est bref.

Je l'embrasse sur la commissure des lèvres, tenté d'en découvrir un peu plus - mais ses mains viennent m'éloigner d'un mouvement puissant, mais dosé. Il a une grimace, tendue. Et ses joues ont pris une jolie teinte rosée...

"On- on arrête là," il bafouille alors, gêné.

Je hoche timidement la tête. Il essuie mes dernières larmes - sa main est rèche. Je la lui attrape, mais il se dégage aussitôt.

"Kacch-"

Il quitte le confort de mon matelas d'un mouvement rapide. Je le regarde sans un mot, encore un peu- non, encore _totalement_ à l'ouest.

Il s'apprête à quitter la pièce. Mais avant de refermer la porte, il s'arrête, marquant une pause.

"... à demain, Deku."

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre. Quant à moi, j'ai un sourire un peu béat.

Kacchan m'a juste prouvé un peu plus que j'avais raison de l'admirer. Ou de l'aimer. Ou peut-être bien les deux. Ce n'est pas impossible, non ?

x-x-x-x

J'imaginais teellement dans ma tête une scène où Kacchan il attache Deku et l'abandonne lâchement ahah xD (j'ai un p'tit côté S qui se réveille moi aussi en ce moment, huum) Mais finalement ça a tourné autrement. J'écris pas ce genre de trucs normalement, mais j'sais pas. J'ai voulu casser le principe de ce genre de truc, voilà. Je me rebelle. Je vais me renommer rebel2lasociété.

J'ai un peu envie de faire une suite (je sais pas où elle ira, mais bon) à vous de voir ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que j'ai respecté les personnages ! D: N'hésitez pas à me lancer des tomates si besoin ! (ou des fleurs ;)))) )


	2. Chapter 2

"Et maintenant, il t'ignore... ?"

C'est Mina qui, par dessus mon épaule, vient me murmurer cette phrase à l'oreille. J'ai un frisson d'angoisse qui me parcourt des pieds à la tête - et en tout crédibilité, je me retourne vers elle, bafouillant misérablement un "de... de quoi tu parles ?"

Elle a un sourire, avant de tirer la chaise de mon voisin - qui n'y était pas, bien entendu... - pour prendre place sur le côté de ma table.

C'est mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. J'échange un regard avec Ochako, qui me répond d'une mimique désolée.

"Tu veux vraiment que je prononce à haute voix la réponse ?"

"Tu- tu te trompes, si c'est encore au sujet de..."

"Tch, tch. Vous vous êtes disputés ?" elle m'interroge. Ah, est-ce que je suis en train de rougir horriblement ? Pourquoi tout mon corps se force à me trahir constamment ? "Une jalousie ?"

"Non ! Ecoute-"

"A ce rythme, il se passera rien avant d'être diplômé."

Je serre les dents, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas envie de céder ! Mais me défendre ne sert absolument à rien. Parce qu'elle _sait_. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle est au courant de quelque chose. Et je doute sincèrement que Kacchan lui ait raconté quoi que ce soit. Quant à nous espionner...

"Kacchan ne m'intéresse pas," je rétorque d'une voix froide.

"Au moins, je ne me trompe pas sur le sujet."

L'arrivée de Aizawa-sensei a le don de me soulager - chacun doit reprendre sa place. Elle me fait un clin d'oeil, avant de s'éloigner vers sa propre chaise. Mon amie me pose une main sur l'épaule avec un joli sourire, avant de partir à son tour.

J'ai un soupir de soulagement, cherchant le regard du blond qui passe à côté de moi pour prendre place. Mais il ne me calcule pas. Je dois avouer que l'idée d'interposer mon pieds au milieu de sa trajectoire pour le forcer à se rappeler de moi me passe une demi-seconde par la tête - mais je l'oublie rapidement. Je n'ai qu'à prendre mon mal en patience.

Oui, parce que, depuis... ben depuis la dernière fois, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole. Ni un regard, ni une grimace, ni une insulte... rien. J'ai la sensation de ne plus exister à ses yeux. J'ai agi d'une manière tellement stupide qu'il me méprise au point d'en ignorer jusqu'à mon existence même ? L'indifférence est bien plus difficile à encaisser que les insultes...

Et pourtant, j'ai essayé. Le lendemain, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. J'étais encore super gêné par rapport à mon comportement, donc je l'ai un petit peu ignoré. Le surlendemain, j'ai pris sur moi. Un sourire par ci, un sourire par là... je lui ai même proposé de manger ensemble le midi - il a feinté être absorbé par sa lecture pour ne pas me répondre. Et puis hier, quelques fût mes tentatives, je n'ai eu droit qu'à un vent glacial.

C'est vrai qu'il peut être boudeur. Mais là, c'est différent.

Et c'est douloureux.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de lui. Enfin, est-ce que je peux vraiment dire _amoureux_ ? Au fond de moi, ça me paraît tellement naturel que je pourrais l'admettre sans le moindre souci (à moi-même seulement, hein...) mais de l'autre, j'ai peur de m'emmêler les pinceaux avec des sentiments que je peine à comprendre.

Et lui, il ne me facilite pas vraiment la tâche.

"Midoriya, si je perds ton attention dès les trois premières minutes de cours, j'ai du mal à imaginer comment va se passer le reste de l'année," me reprend Aizawa d'un ton fatigué - je m'excuse, tentant de reporter mes pensées sur ses paroles. Son regard me juge deux secondes, avant qu'il ne reprenne sa tirade.

L'heure passera lentement. Notamment en réfreinant l'envie de me retourner pour tenter d'établir ne serait-ce qu'un micro contact avec Kacchan. C'en devient frustrant...

x-x-x-x

"Kacchan, attends !"

J'en ai marre. Avec lui, j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'affirmer. Même maintenant, j'ai énormément d'aprioris à son égard. Je n'ose pas comme je le voudrais. J'ai toujours un frein. Mais là, au Diable ce frein, je sature. Je ne supporte plus son indifférence à deux balles. J'y comprends rien.

Alors au lieu de lui permettre de partir sans me répondre, je lui attrape le bras. Mais sa réaction se fait sans tarder.

Je ferme les yeux à l'impact, et me retrouve à tituber en arrière, une main sur le nez - et j'ai l'horrible sensation du sang qui en coule. Il m'a envoyé un coup de poing. Son regard... il est incertain. Je sens une nette colère monter au fond de moi. Ce qui ne semble pas rater à mon délégué.

"Pas de bagarre !" s'interpose Iida - mais voyant mon ami en profiter pour s'éloigner, je lui passe à côté pour rattraper le blond. Pardon, Iida, mais là... "Midoriya !"

Je le force à me faire face.

"Tu me gonfles !" je m'énerve, alors qu'il me fixe avec des yeux ronds. Là oui, il me regarde ! "Tu- tu..." Je m'interromps, me rendant compte que les couloirs sont loin d'être vides. "Arrête de m'ignorer, Kacchan," je murmure, l'adrénaline redescendant beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Me retrouver ainsi face à lui, après trois jours à essayer de communiquer avec... ça me perturbe complètement. J'ai le coeur qui bat à la chamade. "J'aime pas ça..."

J'essaie de me justifier. Je perds complètement pied avec lui. Je me sens... instable. Incapable de me contrôler. Que ce soit mes mots, mes gestes, mes pensées...

"Faudra t'y habituer, Deku," il me rétorque avec haine, la mâchoire crispée.

Et ça me fait l'effet d'une claque.

Alors c'est comme ça ? Il fait volte-face, me laissant hagard face à une telle réplique. M'y habituer ?

Et pourtant, je suis incapable de réagir. Je n'y comprends rien. Je me suis bercée d'illusions depuis le début ? Je pensais qu'il m'avait accepté. Moi, et mes sentiments. C'est... c'est désagréable. J'ai vraiment merdé. Je crois. Est-ce que c'est moi ? Pourtant...

"Deku ! Laisse-le pour le moment. Il est bizarre ces derniers jours. Viens... viens avec nous."

J'entends la voix d'Ochako, légèrement hésitante. Et je serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Merde ! Pas encore. J'essuie mes yeux d'un revers de la manche, avant d'hocher la tête. Elle a raison. J'essaierai de lui reparler un peu plus tard. Il y a encore demain avant le week-end. Et au pire, le week-end le fera un peu réfléchir quant à la question.

Mais pourquoi...

"Wow, alors là, faudra m'expliquer," me dit Mina, surprise.

"Mais lâche-le, bon sang !"

Alors là. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir, que mon amie a décidé de prendre les choses en main.

"... pardon," elle s'excuse. "Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle me sourit. J'ai une petite moue, alors que mon amie m'attrape par le bras pour m'amener vers les escaliers, visiblement agacée - et pressée de couper court à cette conversation. Je me laisse faire, coincé entre un sentiment d'étonnement, et de gêne. Ou j'en sais rien. J'ai toujours un peu de mal quand ça concerne une fille - même si c'est Ochako ! C'est si nouveau...

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut, à la fin ?" elle grogne, avant de me lâcher une fois arrivés à notre objectif. "Entre aujourd'hui et la dernière fois-"

"J'en sais rien..."

C'est en parti un mensonge. Je n'aime pas lui mentir, mais tenter d'expliquer quoi que ce soit sans étaler mes comportements récents avec Kacchan- ... Kacchan. Rien que d'y penser, je sens mon estomac se nouer.

Je lâche mon nez pour vérifier que le saignement s'est arrêté. Ca a l'air bon...

"Tu sais..." On sort dans le froid. L'automne s'est déjà bien installé, et la température s'en ressent. Ainsi que les jours qui commencent à se raccourcir à une vitesse folle. "Je te trouve bizarre, ces temps-ci. C'est important de pouvoir parler de ce qu'on a sur le coeur. On est là pour toi, Deku."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," je lui réponds, touché.

"Bien sûr que je m'inquiète !" Elle me force à m'arrêter. "Regarde dans quel état tu es. Et je ne parle pas que physiquement. Ton regard est tellement expressif... on s'inquiète tous pour toi."

Je lui souris.

J'ai vraiment des amis formidables.

"Tout va bien. Je te le promets."

"... idiot."

Elle me prend dans ses bras.

Bon, je vais dire la vérité et ne pas romancer les choses : c'est la panique totale dans mon cerveau là. Je suis censé faire quoi ?!

Mais elle cesse très rapidement l'étreinte, me donnant la permission de ne pas agir en conséquent. Je remercie l'obscurité de camoufler mes joues probablement rouge pivoine.

"Allons nous mettre au chaud," elle lâche, s'avançant d'un pas rapide, me laissant à la traîne. Je la laisse s'éloigner, incapable de la rejoindre. Tout simplement parce que j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'elle a fait exprès de partir devant. Puis bon, vu ma tête, j'vais attendre d'avoir les joues un peu moins brûlantes pour repapoter avec elle. Ouais bon, c'est ça, la véritable excuse...

x-x-x

On tape à la porte de ma chambre. Et je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un horrible pressentiment.

Je pose mon stylo, avant de me lever pour aller ouvrir. Et effectivement, sous mes yeux, avec un sourire aussi large que c'est un mauvais présage : Mina. J'ai un soupir fatigué - mais elle me pousse à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière elle. Très. Mauvais. Présage.

"J'suis pas d'humeur," je maugrée, espérant que cette faible défense fonctionne.

"Et je suis là pour arranger ça. J'ai le moyen infaillible pour que Bakugou te remarque. C'est ça que tu veux, non ?"

"... si tu veux que je t'écoute, réponds à mes questions, d'abord." Je tente le tout pour le tout. Et elle n'a pas l'air contre - d'ailleurs, elle accepte carrément. "Pourquoi tu insistes autant ?" je l'interroge avec une grimace. C'est stupide, mais j'ai peur de paraître maladroit avec mes mots.

"Ca crève les yeux que t'en pinces pour l'autre débile. Et à l'inverse, il sait pas du tout comment se comporter."

"Alors pourquoi tu dis nous avoir vus ?"

"Ah, une information top-secrète. Bon, en vérité, je sais juste qu'il est venu dans ta chambre. Mais pour que ce type aille jusque là, c'est forcément qu'il s'est passé un minimum, non ?"

Là, c'est le malaise complet.

"Non..."

Ma crédibililté s'effondre totalement. Et elle le voit bien. Et elle sourit.

"Bon, mon idée magique-" Mina fait passer son sac devant elle, et l'ouvre... avant d'en sortir l'uniforme de l'Académie. Enfin, je suppose que c'est la sienne, vu qu'elle est actuellement habillée en débardeur-pantalon de sport. "Enfile ça."

"Quoi ?"

"Sois pas timide. Ca t'ira comme un gant. C'est Momo qui l'a fait."

"... quoi ?" je me répète, incrédule. Ok, alors là, je comprends plus rien, ni personne. C'est probablement moi qui ai un souci en réalité. Ca expliquerait tout.

Elle cale la jupe sous son coude, avant de me tendre le haut. Méfiant, je recule d'un pas.

"Bah alors ? C'est juste un veston et une jupe."

"Je ne vais pas porter ça," je lui dis, m'accrochant désespéremment à l'idée que ce soit une blague. Une mauvaise blague.

Mais bon, c'était sans prévenir que la porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup dans mon dos - je me retiens d'une plainte de douleur en sentant la poignée me rentrer dans les côtes, mes jambes cédant sous le choc.

"Sérieux !"

Je relève la tête pour voir le coupable d'une telle action - et je me tétanise sur le coup.

"K-Kacchan..."

"T'es toujours obligé de galérer à aligner deux syllabes, toi ?!" il s'énerve, avant de pointer Mina du doigt. "Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, sale pimbêche ?!"

"... ah, le mari vient de rentrer." Elle s'approche de lui, tendant les vêtements avec lesquels elle me menaçait préalablement. "Fais-toi plaisir," elle rajoute avec un clin d'oeil, avant de s'éclipser. Et j'ai un sursaut en entendant la porte claquer dans un bruit sec. Il y est allé avec le pied...

Je me redresse, hésitant. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Non. Autant en profiter.

"Pardon... je te demande pardon, pour la dernière fois. J'ai été stupide, j'ai paniqué-"

"C'est pas à moi à qui tu devrais t'excuser, mais à toi-même, sombre imbécile."

"... alors pourquoi tu m'ignores ?" je l'interroge, la gorge serrée. "Je pensais- enfin..."

"Parce qu'il faut que je m'occupe de toi constamment, en plus de ça ?"

...

Je le regarde, incrédule. Quant à ses joues, elles commencent à se teinter d'un rouge traitre.

"J'ai pas le temps..." il gromelle, avant de regarder ce qu'il a dans les mains. "C'est quoi ce délire encore ?"

"Une idée stupide..." je dit, m'avançant pour récupérer les vêtements.

"Hep. Quelle idée ?" Son visage s'est éclairé d'un sourire mauvais. Et j'hésite entre me plaindre parce que je ne le comprends absolument pas, ou parce que je sais que là, je suis dans la merde la plus totale. Il ne va pas me rater. Alors que je tends la main pour attraper les tissus, il s'éloigne d'un pas. J'ai une grimace. "Me dis pas qu'elle les a amenés pour que tu les mettes, hein ?"

"Kacchan..."

"Ahah, j'y crois pas ! Elle a un grain, celle-là."

Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment amusé, ou juste terriblement énervé. Ou alors les deux. Mais en vérité, j'ai le coeur qui tambourine comme un crétin dans ma poitrine. L'avoir en face de moi me donne envie de le toucher. De, ne serait-ce, le prendre dans mes bras - est-ce qu'il me le permettrait ?

Je le regarde aller poser les affaires sur mon bureau. Il reste immobile quelques secondes - il réfléchit ? Je tente de m'approcher. Est-ce que j'y ai droit ? Il faudrait qu'il me fasse une liste de choses autorisées et de celles interdites. J'ai l'impression de jouer avec une flamme, et qu'au moindre geste un peu brute, elle disparaisse à tout jamais...

Ou me brûle au visage sévèrement en m'insultant.

Mais il met fin à ce suspense insoutenable. Il me tend son téléphone sous le nez.

"J'ai pas ton numéro."

"Ah... bien sûr."

J'attrape son portable, un peu hésitant. Et je m'exécute - au fond de moi, autant vous dire que je suis super heureux. Il me demande mon numéro... oh. Je me retiens de ne pas sourire bêtement. Mais visiblement, j'échoue lamentablement.

"Pas besoin de jubiler pour un truc pareil," il grogne, agacé. Je lui rends son bien, une fois après avoir noté ce qu'il faut. "... est-ce que..." Soudainement, il paraît terriblement gêné. Il a un soupir. "J'vais partir."

Mais il reste planté face à moi. Non. Si je ne fais rien, il va partir.

Alors je cède à mes pulsions. Je le prends dans mes bras.

Et contrairement à Ochako, c'est différent. Le contact est chaud, agréable. Mais son corps est bien plus dur. Pourtant, c'est... confortable. Et j'en profite. Je blottis mon visage contre sa clavicule, et je fais descendre mes mains jusqu'au milieu de son dos - il se contracte à ce mouvement. Chatouilleux ?

Je me mords la lèvre, agitant mes doigts contre ses côtes.

"Arrête !" il se fâche, m'attrapant les poignets fermement. J'en ai une grimace de douleur. Il n'a aucun contrôle de sa force ou quoi ?

"Hé, j'ai trouvé ton point faible," je le taquine avec un petit sourire. Il n'a pas l'air ravi. Peut-être même embêté. Mais je m'en fiche. Je me détache de son emprise, revenant à l'assaut de ses côtes.

Et qu'un rire s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Enfin, je n'ai pas le temps d'en profiter, qu'il m'envoie un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Je titube en arrière, plié en deux sous l'effet du choc. Mais ça en valait la peine.

"Commence pas à me chercher," il me lâche sèchement, ses joues définitivement couleur tomate. Si j'avais su qu'un jour j'assisterai à une telle scène ! "Je sais même pas ce que je fous là."

Il a l'air agacé. Dépité. Il s'apprête à partir, les épaules tendues. Il est fâché. Bien sûr. Quant à moi, j'ai un petit sourire ravi.

"Demain..." Il ne se retourne pas, mais prend au moins la peine de cesser sa progression. Il ne me déteste pas tout à fait, finalement. "... viens à la maison, demain."

"Si c'est encore pour une de tes idées de merde, j'ai pas envie, Deku."

Son ton est débordant de reproche. Quoi qu'il me dise, il m'en veut pour la manière dont j'ai pu me comporter. Mais pourquoi ?

"Je ne recommencerai pas..." je dis, baissant la tête. "On pourrait juste passer la soirée ensemble. Regarder un film-"

"J'y réléchirai," il me coupe. "Passe une bonne nuit."

"... toi aussi."

Je le regarde passer l'encadrement de la porte, et partir... sans la refermer. J'ai un soupir, me sentant cependant bien plus détendu en son absence. Mais l'idée qu'il passe à la maison me laisse un stupide sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'à où nous pourrions aller ? En vérité, je ne peux m'empêcher que tout peut s'écrouler du jour au lendemain.

Pour moi, c'est l'inconnu. C'est tout nouveau. Ca s'est révélé peu après notre combat - c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je portais un intérêt bien différent que ce que j'aurais pu penser envers Kacchan. Mais lui ? Est-ce qu'il ne fait que suivre mes propositions ? Il finira par se lasser. Lui ou moi-... non, ça ne sert à rien d'y penser.

Je vais fermer la porte, avant d'aller m'ateler à mes devoirs. Enfin, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer, maintenant...

x-x-x

J'adore ce concept des mecs qu'on habille en meuf ! C'est complètement débile mais tellement mignon. Bon, Deku n'y est pas passé. DX j'arrivais pas à trouver un moyen de lui faire enfiler, mais Kacchan peut avoir l'idée dans un coin de sa tête... non ?

J'ai fait une petite scène avec Ochako paske.. ben je l'adore. J'adore aussi l'idée qu'elle soit amoureuse de Deku et qu'elle n'assume ABSOLUMENT PAS c'est tellement mignon ! J'aimerais bien mettre un peu plus Todoroki aussi (aawh je l'aime) puis Mina, ses apparitions sont toujours courtes... j'la veux un peu plus. Je l'adooore.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. Je l'avais écrit y'a un moment mais j'avais pas voulu le poster, puis finalement... aller hop. On balance.

Kacchan est un peu bipolaire. Mais le pauvre. Il se retrouve à faire un bisou sur la bouche d'un mec qu'il pouvait pas saquer, et considère à présent comme un rival. Mais où va le monde ? Pauvre chéri.

Merci pour les reviews, favs et follows, ça fait grave ziziiiir !


End file.
